


Don't fear the Reaper

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: Anti fucked up. He might be okay with that this time.





	Don't fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> It's gotta get worse before it can be bette.r

Anti considers the slow spread of red through the fluffy white snow beside him. The warmth crumbles delicate mountains of powder into a dark sludge that shines with moonlight. Lazily, he reaches out to touch it, a sharp burst of pain collapsing his chest and halting his movements. He falls to his back, gasping for breath, vision blurred with the low throb of pain in his lungs.

He’s going to die.

The thought should be horrifying, and part of him panics. This animalistic urge to claw out of the woods screams out in desperation before drowning in a heavy warmth settling over his limbs. The majority of Anti simply doesn't want to move, can’t find the point in hurting when it’s so easy to stay still. Simple and warm. A harsh breath forces it’s way through burning lungs, reflexes refusing to quit, and with muted surprise Anti realizes he’s crying. Strange, emotionless, blank tears freeze cold trails down his cheeks, falling down as he shivers. He’s just so tired, dropping his head back into the snow and trying to focus on the dark sky swirling above him, wishing it would hurry and pull him back to sleep. Wind rustles through the branches above him, encouraging him to close his eyes to avoid getting dizzy.

“Bye trees.” His head pounds, angry as the words grate against his throat. The pain tries to pull him out of the calm numbness, sparking blind instinctive in his chest. Passive crying turns violent, choking his lungs with awful shudders that disturb the pretty melting snow. Anti hopes it won’t take long for him to fall asleep again. It was nice.

“Anti?”

He hears a confused whimper, the resulting pain shooting up his throat reminding him not to speak. Blinking lazily, he tries to decide if the new noise is a threat worth investigating. If that even matters now that he’s decided to give into the weight pushing on his chest.

“Fuck.”

The voice is familiar, but out of place. Sure and steady, a different kind of warmth washes over him with the words, burning his tear stained eyes. Frustrated in his inability to recognize the voice, Anti’s gaze finally settles on the approaching figure.

“There you are.”

A man kneels next to him, and Anti absentmindedly wonders if he's cold. He struggles to focus on the strangers eyes, so black they seem to draw color away from the rest of his face. The name leaves his lips automatically, Anti proud to have figured out the strangers identity.

“Dark!” Along with his name, the cause of his fractured thoughts seem important, so he pushes through the haze in an attempt to explain. “I’ve never seen you- are you sad?”

The man barks a gravely laugh, clearly thrown off by the blunt question. Anti reaches up to confirm the slight shine on his face are tears, strange and unnatural on Dark’s face, but frowns at himself for leaving red smudges on the mans cheek.

“I am.” 

The uncertainty and hesitation sound so foreign, clear alarm in Dark’s usually steady voice. Some presentation, a second skin of formality had fallen away, and with slight horror Anti realizes he doesn't know who lies beneath it. This man next to him with blurred concern and soft inflection may as well be a stranger. The drowsy warmth ebbs away into small pinpricks of static stabbing through his bones. He tries again.

“But you don’t get sad.”

“I-” He pauses, the realization sparking a newfound urgency as his eyes dart around, reabsorbing the situation. His voice losing the humility, returns to a natural monotone. “You’re right. I don’t.” 

Wanting to push himself up but lacking the energy, Anti settles for curling into Dark’s side, seeking more warmth. He regrets this movement instantly as Dark uses the proximity to pull him up into his arms. His injuries scream in protest, a hitched cry that’s not quite a scream trying to convince him to put him down, put him back in the calming sea of darkness, but he stands instead.

“We need to go.” They’re moving now, Anti’s hands scrambling for a tether as his vision fades. He doesn't want to pass out anymore, scared of where he will wake up. Raw fear burns through him now and he can’t stop hyperventilating, he can’t stop any of this. His hand finds the collar of Dark’s shirt and grasps it tightly.

“Hurts.”

“I know. It won’t soon.”

He trusts the voice.  
He lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y'all this is hella vent fic and theres more angst coming up in other fics. I'm a sad boi sorry.  
> That being said, notice this shit has a second part. I wouldn't do ya that dirty  
> (resolution will be posted within the week)


End file.
